Elena's Boys
by turkmama
Summary: Short drabbles of Elena's relationships with the other Turks. And Rufus.
1. Reno

"LANEY!"

Reno hugged me, picking me up and whirling me around like he hadn't seen me in months. I'd been given a clean bill of health just a few hours before. And it had been about eight weeks now since we got pulled out of the Northern Crater by Valentine.

He'd done a good job, but broken ribs are broken ribs. And all the running around not long after did not help. I'd been down for three weeks, flat on my back not allowed to do much of anything. All of my boys had been careful with me after that.

But it looked like at least one of them missed his share of my attention.

I giggled and hugged him back, "Reno, put me down! I have work to do!"

Reno did let me go, and I was glad he did. I might have been better, but I still had strength to regain. The swing had been tough on me. I think Reno must have realized that I was still a little weak because while he did put me back down, he kept an arm draped around my shoulders.

"So now that you are all fixed up, wanna go skydiving?"

I gave him a sideways mom-look.

"Parasailing?"

"Seriously?" I asked him sarcastically, grinning. He was enjoying picking and it was harmless enough.

"Aw, Laney! Don't be a bore." He threw his head back and moaned, rolling his eyes. "How about bowling? Take me bowling, Laney. I'll love you forever!"

With those words he draped himself over my shoulders and let his arms stick out in front of us like some weird four armed monster. He was heavy for a guy who looked like skin and bones.

"Argh, get off me! Fine! I'll take you bowling!" I swatted at his head and he backed off. Silly creature.

"Aww, that's my girl!" He gave me another one armed squeeze around my shoulders and leaned his head down to say, in an undertone, "I'm glad you're better, kid."

I rested my head on his for a minute, "Thanks you big jerk. And I'll take you bowling, but you have to buy the beer!"

I flitted away to the sound of his grumbling and chuckling.


	2. Rude

"'Lena. What's up?"

I stood in the hall outside Rude's apartment door wondering if this was okay or if this was really the best time to be bothering him. Three in the morning is a weird hour for a social call, but this wasn't exactly social.

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a creaky noise and I felt my face start to crumble.

"Shit, not again," Rude cursed under his breath and pulled me through his door, shutting it behind me as he folded me into a hug.

"Shhhh. It's okay. It's over and done, now." He held me and rocked me back and forth just a bit while I cried all over his wicked tattoos. "You never have to go back there. Shhh."

After several minutes of much of the same shushing and soothing, I dried up and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't run across town every time, but..."

He shook his head and held up a hand. "It's fine. I've told you before I don't mind." He shrugged and grinned at me, the light bedside his bed reflecting in his eyes. "It's kind of flattering. You get scared and you run here, even thought there are other places closer." He followed that with a significant look.  
I could nev

er hide anything from Rude. He just knows, like one of those weird gypsy psychics at a street fair. Only Rude's isn't a calculated trick. He does just KNOW stuff.

"Come on," he said, yawning and scrubbing a hand over his eyes. "I'm going back to bed and you should too. Worst boogeyman here is me." He made a face at me and I laughed.

"Oh yeah. You are a REAL threat. Kitten whisperer!" I followed him up the two stairs to the raised part of the room that served as his bedroom. I stripped off my coat and toed off my shoes before untucking the sheets from one side of his bed while he crawled back in on the other.

"Boo, motherfucker," he yawned at me and I giggled. "Keep your cold feet to yourself. And so help me if I wake up with your hand doing that face-hugger thing on me again, I'm biting off your fingers one at a time."

I snickered myself back to sleep and didn't dream any more that night of silver hair and blackness and blood.

And I woke Rude up with the smell of coffee and a quick re-training on how to escape being smothered with a pillow.


	3. Rufus

"Elena, what is it?"

Rufus was working on the reports from Junon. He read them carefully, twice through and them sat back to summarize them to himself, before cross-referencing them with toher reports and files to get a complete picture.

This was a task he did alone. And while he would tolerate brief interruptions he did not encourage them. But here I stood, questioning my own sanity just a bit.

"Reno is bored, sir. He told me that he was thinking of going in search of Rude's explosives to fill his time and I offered to keep him entertained some other way." My voice held nothing beyond professionalism and honestly other than the small amount of nervousness that Rufus still induced in me that is all this was about.

Well, that and keeping Reno from blowing up the entire house.

"He advised me that the only way he could be more entertained for a longer period of time, thus saving the entire house from ruin, was if I were to come in here, interrupt your work and convince you to kiss me." Back straight, hands crossed in front of me, I did not care what Rufus's answer was going to be. Kissing handsome (and frequently NOT handsome) men was just one of the tools in my Turk arsenal.

Rufus looked unamused. Sighing, he leaned back in his desk chair and looked bored. He motioned for me to come closer and I did, stopping about six inches from his legs. This was compeletely absurd.

"You realize that while I value your contributions to the Turks as well as to the running of my present affairs, you are lacking a great deal that makes you even remotely appealing to me?" He thought this was rather stupid, too.

But we both knew Reno too well.

"Yes, sir. I am fully aware of everything that is lacking in my appeal to you." Namely rooster red hair, scarlet facial tattoos, a sloppily worn suit, and a penis.

We both sighed in perfect understanding. We DID know Reno too well.

Rufus shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Let's give him a good show then, shall we?"

I nodded once, "As you say, sir."

Rufus stroked his hands down the back of my legs, pulling me forward to stand between his legs. I cupped his face in my hands and stroked my thumbs over his eyelids. He grabbed my ass and captured my lips, his tongue slipping between them to play across my teeth. I flicked my own tongue over his in short, rapid motions before we let both tangle and wind together for a minute before breaking apart.

I took a step back and Rufus adjusted my tie for me. I brushed invisible dirt off his suit.

"You know what you are doing, Elena. That was... Not unpleasant."

"Likewise, sir. Do you need anything?" Reno wasn't lying. The man was a Master. Sort of sickening and not at all my type, but hey. A fantastic kisser is a thing of beauty.

"No, thank you Elena."

I turned to go and Rufus called to me before I opened the door.

"Send Reno in, if you would."

I nodded that I would and left his office. I slapped Reno, took ten gil from him and sent him to his doom before I headed to my room to brush my teeth. Amazing kisser or not, UGH. Blonde, hairgel, white suit.

SO not what I wanted in my mouth.


	4. Tseng

"Elena."

Two and a half years before, he'd taken me to dinner once. It had been nice, but we'd talked about work the whole time and it had not been repeated.

"Elena?"

Six and a half months ago, we'd gone into the Norther Crater hunting for Jenova's... anything really. We found her head and the three Remnants had found us. Battered nearly to death, Valentine had found us and done a fantastic mending job.

"Wake up, Elena."

Two weeks ago, while he invented things to do and phone calls to take too long on, I'd had enough. Snapped, tossing his phone out the back door of Healin, watching with glee as it crashed to pieces on the rocks. He'd been LIVID for the amount of time it took me to march him off to his bedroom and relieve him of his clothes.

What followed had left bruises on my hips and a suspicious red line around his throat that his collar barely covered. We'd both gotten a bit smarter since then.

As my eyes cracked open and focused on his face hovering over mine, the line around his neck was only pale pink this time and sat lower. I smiled and shifted, my breath catching just a little when the movement reminded me that his hand could be just as ungentle to my arms as mine could be to his throat.

"What do you have on for this morning?"

All business, even with tousled hair and swollen lips. I heaved a sigh and thought. "Just the usual, I think. Financial reports, spreadsheets."

Tseng twisted his mouth in thought and hummed briefly. "Can it be put off until this afternoon or do you have other commitments?"

This was a weird conversation to wake up to, even from him. "Yes, they can be put off. My afternoon was going to be more of the same, but I can just work a little later. Why?"

"The registry office opens in an hour. If you are willing, we can have breakfast, I can make some calls, and I am reasonably sure we can be married before lunch today."

The conversation that followed that is of minor importance. I was willing in the end and our morning ran almost to his prediction with us exchanging vows and rings at the stroke of noon. Back at Healin in the early afternoon, our family-by-choice was collectively surprised but not stunned. I spent the afternoon and well into the evening getting caught up on what the morning out had cost me.

It was odd. That wasn't how I'd ever pictured spending my wedding day. The night that followed did not disappoint, though.

I had admired and loved him for a long time, so I got the luxury of watching him fall in love with me by inches.

At a month and a half, he asked me the story of the tattoo on my hip. At three months, I caught him staring at me while I put on my make-up. At five months, he and I took a whole day off and he smiled the whole time. At six months and a half months married, he took a bullet from a Deepground soldier that was meant for me.

They dug the bullet out of his chest and patched him up. I had planned to tease him about keeping it when he woke up, but he beat me to the mark coming around while I was curled up sleeping nearby. He woke me with a cough, followed by a groan of pain.

"I want that bullet," he said, sipping water and staring at me like he was seeing me for the first time in ages. "I like that bullet. It's tangible proof."

"Of what?" It was about 4am and I had no coffee. Confusion was to be expected.

"Tangible proof that I'm in love with you."


End file.
